Contigo
by Tensai Seko
Summary: [NejiHina] Songfic de la canción 'Amb tu' de Lax'n Busto. Dedicado a mi sis Haku y a todos los fans de esta pareja nn ¡Read and Review!


**

* * *

**

CONTIGO

(**Amb tu**)

By Tensai Seko

* * *

En el comedor de la casa principal del clan Hyuuga, la familia comía tranquilamente mientras una animada Hanabi contaba su primera misión como gennin. De vez en cuando su madre reía y su padre hacía un gesto de asentimiento para darle a entender que la escuchaba, aunque tal vez estaba como siempre sumergido en sus pensamientos. Junto a la menor de la casa, Hinata miraba su ya vacío plato esperando sin muchas ganas el postre. Lo único que quería era marcharse de allí para empezar su entrenamiento con Neji, pues era el único momento en el que podía estar con él sin que nadie interrumpiera. Solían ser entrenamientos silenciosos y estrictos, pero aún así a ella le gustaban. Todo lo que tenía que ver con él le gustaba. La joven levantó la vista hacia Neji, comprobando que el joven la estaba mirando a ella, ignorando también el discurso de Hanabi. 

**_Tú me miras, y yo, _**

_(Tu, em mires, i jo,)._

_**no puedo pensar en nada más que **_

**_en como eres de importante _**

_(no puc pensar en res més que  
com ets d´important)_

_**contigo yo me hago grande** _

_(Amb tu jo em vaig fent gran)_

_**ya no me pasa por la cabeza nada dónde no estés**_

_(ja no em passa pel cap res on no hi ets, )_

_**ya no espero encontrarme con nadie más.**_

_(ja no espero trobar-me amb ningú més) _

Sus ojos se encontraron y, por un momento, la joven pudo olvidar todo lo que le rodeaba. Habían cambiado tanto los ojos de Neji en aquellos años. Había desaparecido el odio de ellos, había desaparecido ese desprecio hacia su familia, hacia _ella_. Ahora una mirada suya era capaz de infundirle el valor necesario, de hacerle saber que merecía la pena esforzarse cada vez más. Era curioso como el papel que en su niñez había desempeñado Naruto, en su adolescencia lo había acaparado Neji por completo.

**_Y yo, hay veces que no te puedo mirar,_**

_(I jo, hi ha cops que no et puc mirar, )_

_**no sea que me pase de quererte**  
(no sigui pas el cas que em passi d´estimar)_

_**No te quiero cansar, si tienes que cargar conmigo,**  
(Jo no et vull cansar, si m´has de carregar )_

_**hazlo porque tú quieres, hazlo de gusto**  
(fes-ho perquè tu vols, fes-ho de gust)_

_**Que yo quiero estar contigo para siempre.**  
(que jo vull per sempre d´estar amb tu)_

Tras varios segundos así, la joven desvió la mirada algo sonrojada y con una tímida sonrisa. Nunca comprobaba cuanto tiempo era capaz de mirarla fijamente a los ojos Neji, pues tenía miedo de hacerlo y comprobar que no le interesaba lo más mínimo, y que el hecho de que sus ojos se unieran durante unos segundos era simple casualidad. No podía imaginárselo, no quería hacerlo; pensar que Neji no sentía nada hacia ella, que solamente se había convertido en una carga, era más de lo que podía soportar. Lo peor de todo es que eso era lo más problable. Ella era del Souke y él del Bouke; su misión era protegerla, dar la vida por ella si era necesario... era sólo una misión más. Una odiosa y estúpida misión. Hinata ahogó un gemido y apretó los puños sobre sus pantalones, arrugando la tela, sintiendo de pronto un gran vacío.

**_Porqué solo no quiero encontrarme,_**  
_(Perquè sol no vull trobar-me,)_

_**Ni mañana, ni más allá,**  
(ni demà ni més enllà,)_

_**Y es que sabes que solo, naces y te vas,**  
(i és que saps que sol, neixes i te´n vas,)_

_**Te vas solo...**_

_(te´n vas sol. )  
_

Neji arqueó una ceja extrañado al ver como la sonrisa de Hinata desaparecía al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba; estaba cabizbaja en un vano intento de que nadie advirtiera su preocupación. El joven miró de reojo al patriarca de familia y comprobó que seguía concentrado en la comida, mientras Hanabi seguía hablando con su madre. Ninguno de los tres se había fijado en el repentino cambio de Hinata, lo que en parte le hacía enfadarse por dentro. Definitivamente aquella familia era odiosa; la heredera del clan Hyuuga, Hinata, pasaba más inadvertida que una mota de polvo en la perfección de aquella casa. Su prima empezaba ahora a hacerse valer y aún así, nadie la apoyaba ni le prestaba atención.

Por supuesto, eso tenía un lado bueno. Eso dejaba a Hinata totalmente a su disposición. Tal vez no podía besarla ni estrecharla en sus brazos por más que lo deseara, pero él era un apoyo para la tímida Hyuuga. Con el paso del tiempo su confianza había ido en aumento y muchas veces había sido el paño de lágrimas para su prima. El hecho de que cuando se sentía mal acudía a él le hacía sentirse importante. Nadie más tenía ese privilegio. Sólo él.

Hiashi le hizo salir de sus pensamientos al levantarse de la mesa. Comentó algo sobre el entrenamiento, a lo que Neji no prestó ninguna atención, pues sabía de sobras que era lo que tenía que hacer. Hinata también se levantó forzando una sonrisa y ambos salieron del comedor, camino del dojo familiar para empezar su rutinario entrenamiento de cada día. Acababan de comer, así que era más un ejercicio tranquilo que un combate como los matinales.

La joven entró en la habitación y encendió las luces. Neji pasó tras ella con fingido desinterés, pero cuando cerró la puerta y ya nadie podía verles ni oírles se giró hacia ella con semblante preocupado.

"¿Estás bien, Hinata-sama?" la joven le miró algo sorprendida ante la pregunta. "No tienes muy buena cara...si quieres, podemos dejar el entrenamiento hoy"

"¡No!" exclamó alarmada. Al advertir que había sonado demasiado efusiva, se sonrojó y rió nerviosa empezando a jugar con sus dedos índices. Neji sonrió ante aquel gesto que tanto le gustaba. "B-Bueno, quiero decir...no es nada, N-Neji-niisan...estoy bien..." el chico asintió y fue a ocupar su lugar. "G-Gracias por preguntar" añadió en un susurro que el joven llegó a escuchar y le hizo sonreír. Ambos adoptaron la postura caracterísitca de su clan y a un gesto del chico, empezaron un combate rápido y rutinario. Hinata descargaba golpes y Neji se los paraba con las manos; el chico disfrutaba con cada roce, maldiciendo en silencio que sólo pudiera tocarla para evitar un golpe.

**_Y no hace falta que haga nada, que ya lo haces tú todo_**  
_(I no cal que faci res, que ja ho fas tot.)_

_**Tócame como tú sabes, nadie supo tanto,  
**(Toca'm tu saps, ningú en va saber tant i)_

_**Y haz que vuele el tiempo, que tengo el mundo entero.  
**(fes que voli el temps, que tinc el món sencer)_

_**Quiero olvidarme ya de imaginar  
**(Vull oblidar-me ja d´imaginar)_

_**Sueños que sé que no llegarán**  
(somnis que sé que no arribaran)  
_

El tiempo se detenía cuando entraban en aquel dojo. El entrenamiento con Hinata, que en un principio se había convertido en una carga para Neji, era ahora el único momento del día que se le hacía escaso. Era consciente de que se tiraban allí la tarde entera, tantas horas que a veces les daban un día entero de descanso, pero para el joven de ojos blancos aquel tiempo con su prima se le antojaba corto. Le habría gustado que se detuviera el tiempo en esa habitación para poder olvidarlo todo, cualquier cosa que no incluyera a Hinata.

Muchas veces había intentado establecer una conexión con ella fuera del clan, fuera de su deber como miembro del Bouke, fuera de aquellos entrenamientos... pero le había resultado imposible. El miedo al rechazo era demasiado grande como para estropear aquel vínculo que tenían ahora. Deseaba que la chica pudiera hablar con él tranquilamente fuera de esas cuatro paredes; deseaba tanto decírselo, gritarlo al mundo entero...

La puerta del dojo se abrió cuando ya había llegado el ocaso. Hiashi miró sonriente a los dos jóvenes, que le miraron jadeando por el cansancio; como casi siempre, aquel entrenamiento les había acaparado toda la tarde. El hombre entró en la habitación sin hacer desaparecer aquella sonrisa de orgullo, mirando únicamente a su hija mayor. Neji se irguió haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no mostrar su cansancio; al ver que la atención de su tío la acaparaba Hinata, aprovechó para observarla detenidamente.

"Veo que has mejorado mucho, Hinata" dijo Hiashi rompiendo el silencio. "La misma Tsunade-sama ha venido a hablar conmigo para felicitarme por tu gran eficacia en las últimas misiones... parece ser que los entrenamientos con Neji te han ayudado"

"Neji-niisan es..." la joven miró a su primo sonriendo. De nuevo, al ver que el chico la miraba, sintió un agradable cosquilleo recorriendo su espina dorsal. "Es un gran profesor... el mejor..." Neji le devolvió la sonrisa haciendo que se sonrojara y desviara la mirada al suelo.

"Teines razón" Hiashi se giró hacia el chico. "Neji, has cumplido muy bien con tu deber... has convertido a Hinata en una digna heredera del Clan Hyuuga"

"Ya lo era antes de entrenarla... la vocación la ha tenido siempre" dijo Neji obligándose a retirar la mirada del cuerpo de su prima para centrarla en su contento tío.

"Soy consciente de que por ello has perdido mucho tiempo... por eso, me alegra decirte que ya no tendrás que hacerlo más. A partir de ahora, debo entrenar yo mismo a Hinata. Al fin y al cabo, es la heredera" dijo con toda naturalidad. Los dos jóvenes le miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, deseando que fuera un broma de mal gusto. Pero no, Hyuuga Hiashi no era del tipo de gente que se dedicaba a hacer bromas y menos relacionadas con el futuro del clan. "Esta noche lo celebraremos con una buena cena. Se ha hecho tarde, así que no tenéis mucho tiempo para descansar. Daos un baño y venid en cuanto termineis" Hiashi dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, una vez en la puerta, Neji reaccionó.

**_Porqué solo no quiero encontrarme,_**  
_(Perquè sol no vull trobar-me,)_

_**Ni mañana, ni más allá,**  
(ni demà ni més enllà,)_

_**Y es que sabes que solo, naces y te vas,**  
(i és que saps que sol, neixes i te´n vas,)_

_**Te vas solo...**_

_(te´n vas sol. )_

"Hiashi-sama, para mí no es ninguna molestia entrenar a Hinata-sama" tanto su tío como su prima le miraron algo sorprendidos, haciéndole sentirse estúpido. Sin embargo, ahora su orgullo era lo que menos le importaba; lo único que le unía a Hinata eran aquellos entrenamientos, si se lo quitaba no iba a quedarle nada. "Con estos entrenamientos yo también he mejorado mucho, no son ninguna pérdida de tiempo para mía y mucho menos una molestia..." el chico se trabó pensando que debía sonar ridículo; Hinata sonrió ampliamente mirando a su primo. Estaba diciendo que le gustaba entrenar con ella, que no era una carga ni una pérdida de tiempo estar junto a ella; tal vez existía la posibilidad de que Neji la correspondiera... "Al fin y al cabo, es mi deber como miembro del Bouke" sentenció el joven. Aquella frase cayó sobre Hinata como un cubo de agua fría.

"Me alegra escuchar eso, Neji, pero de verdad no importa" dijo Hiashi sonriendo agradecidamente. "Ya has hecho todo lo que tenías que hacer" antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el hombre salió dejando a los dos jóvenes en un silencio incómodo y eterno.

Algo avergonzado, Neji se giró hacia su prima, sorprendiéndose al verla llorando. El cuerpo le temblaba no sabía si de rabia o dolor, los puños estaban cerrados cayendo a ambos lados del cuerpo y el flequillo ocultaba sus ojos cerrados. Neji permaneció inmovil sin saber muy bien por qué la joven estaba llorando. Lo que sí sabía era que no le gustaba; no podía explicar por qué, pero de pronto se sentía culpable, como si las lágrimas las hubiera provocado él. Aunque eso no tenía sentido... o eso le parecía a él.

"¿H-Hinata-sama...?" se atrevió a preguntar sin moverse del sitio. La chica levantó la vista hacia él con el ceño fruncido con enfado y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

"¿Al fin y al cabo, es tu _deber_ como miembro del Bouke!" gritó con rabia. Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido¿era posible que aquella frase puediera probocar tal irritación en su prima?

"Quería decir que..."

"¡Te he entendido perfectamente!" le interrumpió Hinata. "¡Siempre he sido una carga, un deber, algo de lo que no podías librarte!.¡Te contaba mis misiones, confié en ti y te conté mis problemas, te lo contaba todo!.¡Y pensaba que a ti te importaban!" el llanto de la joven se hizo más audible y descontrolado, mientras Neji la miraba completamente absorto, analizando cada palabra que ella gritaba, intentando entender cuándo se había torcido todo exactamente, intentando entender porqué había sido tan idiota como para decir aquella frase entre todas las que había. Una frase vacía que para él no tenía sentido, pero que había esperado que hiciera cambiar de opinión a su tío. "He sido una estúpida..." murmuró la joven con voz quebrada. De pronto, volvió a levantar la vista con enfado. "¡No!.¡El estúpido eres tú, Hyuuga Neji!"

La chica caminó a zancadas hacia la puerta sin mirarle a la cara. Por primera vez en su vida, Neji se había quedado sin palabras. Afortunadamente, su cuerpo reaccionó a tiempo y cuando la joven pasó junto a él, en su camino hacia la puerta, Neji la detuvo agarrándola por el brazo. Su prima le miró con enfado, aún con los ojos llorosos, y abrió la boca para decir algo; sin embargo, Neji la interrumpió antes de que dijera cualquier barbaridad, uniendo sus labios con los de su prima.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, totalmente sorprendida por el gesto de Neji. Toda la rabia del momento desapareció por arte de magia y la joven enredó susbrazos alrededor del cuello del chico, que puso las manos en su espalda y la atrajo hacia él con autoridad, como si no pensara dejarla escapar.

_**Despierto y veo que tú estás,**  
(Desperto i veig que tu hi ets,)_

_**Que cada día es un día más,  
**(que cada dia és un dia més,) _

_**Que puedo ser libre,**  
(que puc ser lliure,)_

_**Sin ti no puedo vivir.**  
(sense tu no puc viure)  
_

El tiempo se detuvo en aquella habitación para la pareja. La distancia entre ambos era nula y sólo separaban sus labios para coger el aire necesario para continuar. Tras varios besos cortos Neji quiso profundizarlo y mordió el labio inferior de la joven; Hinata dejó escapar un gemido y abrió la boca, momento que el chico aprobechó para introducir su lengua. El cuerpo de la joven se tensó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás algo sorprendida, pero enseguida terminó de abrir la boca para corresponderle. Tras la vergüenza inicial, sus lenguas se entrelazaron con el deseo que llevaban conteniendo desde hacía años. No sabían cuanto duraría aquel momento, por lo que deseaban aprobecharlo al máximo. De pronto, como si Neji acabara de recordar algo, la cogió por los hombros y la separó de él mirándole a los ojos con una expresión que Hinata no supo describir.

"Tú... no eres un deber... no eres una molestia para mí, Hinata-sama" dijo con voz firme, sin soltar sus hombros. La joven sonrió sinceramente sin despegar sus ojos de los de su primo; el chico le acarició la mejilla secándole las lágrimas con cuidado. "Lo eres todo para mí... contigo, no me siento atado al destino. Me haces sentir que soy libre"

"Eso es...muy bonito, Neji-niisan. Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca" dijo Hinata sonriendo.

**_Porqué solo no quiero encontrarme,_**  
_(Perquè sol no vull trobar-me,)_

_**Ni mañana, ni más allá,**  
(ni demà ni més enllà,)_

_**Y es que sabes que solo, naces y te vas,**  
(i és que saps que sol, neixes i te´n vas,)_

_**Te vas solo...**_

_(te´n vas sol. )_

"No me dejes solo...nunca..." suplicó el joven apoyando su frente en la de la chica.

"Ni tú a mí." dijo buscando sus labios.

**_Porqué solo no quiero encontrarme,_**  
_(Perquè sol no vull trobar-me,)_

_**Ni mañana, ni más allá,**  
(ni demà ni més enllà,)_

_**Y es que sabes que solo, naces y te vas,**  
(i és que saps que sol, neixes i te´n vas,)_

_**Te vas solo...**_

_(te´n vas sol. )_

"Te quiero, Neji" dijo Hinata sonriendo. El joven se inclinó de nuevo para besarla esta vez más suave y tranquilamente, saboreando el último beso antes de ir a cenar.

"Te quiero, Hinata"

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:** _Antes de nada, decir que este es mi primer Songfic (como si eso fuera una buena excusa xD). Está dedicado a mi sister Haku, que me pidió que escribiera algo sobre esta parejita porque le gusta... en fin, espero que te haya gustado, sis. Bueno, en realidad ¡espero que os haya gustado a todos! Jejejeje. Dejad reviews por favor, sino pensaré que soy un desastre en este estilo (si lo soy dejad review igualmente, así sé en qué fallo y puedo mejorar ò.ó)._

_La canción es "**Amb tu**" del grupo catalán "**Lax n' Busto**". Pongo la traducción en castellano y negrita porque la mayoría de los que leen serán castellanos; la versión original está entre paréntesis. Os recomiendo a todos esta canción y todas las de este grupo, son geniales xD._

_Jyaaaa neeeee!_


End file.
